


Bound Within Us

by MsLanna



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 19:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10997697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLanna/pseuds/MsLanna
Summary: Sloane Kelly is the Queen of Kadara and that is her life. All of it. No way she will let a bumbling, goody two shoes Pathfinder into it. Even if she wanted to, especially if she wanted to.





	Bound Within Us

Only Sara Ryder could get away with sitting on Sloane’s throne alive. The Queen of Kadara watched the crumpled Pathfinder lying in a corner of the room, trying to get her bearings and failing. She was way too drunk. And, as pointed out, still alive.

Kaetus had teased Sloane for getting soft. She had made a point of taking him down a few notches. If there was one thing Sloane had no time for, it was the growing soft spot for Ryder. She resented Vidal for bringing her. She resented Umi for filling Sara up with whatever it was she mixed up these days. And Sloane most definitely resented Sara for dancing on the tables with not a worry in the world.

Every person with a shred of sexual attraction in the room was compromised. Sloane pinched her nose. She was not asexual. She was obviously Sara-sexual. It was a most unfortunate thing. Sloane drummed her fingers on the armrest. Something needed to be done.

Sara was slowly getting to her feet again. Kaetus had been gentle enough, but for him that meant ‘only’ shoving her down the few steps to the throne into a convenient corner. Sloane let out a frustrated sigh. Enough thought wasted on the Pathfinder. She had a party to run. Ryder made that easier by leaving. Sloane exhaled slowly. Back to business.

 

* * *

 

Sloane hadn’t expected Ryder to return the following day. The Pathfinder looked tired but not halfway as hungover as she should. On the other hand there was a steak of embarrassment on her features that was pleasing.

“What do you want?” Sloane asked gruffly.

“Uh.” Sara came to a stop a few paces away and fidgeted. “I guess, I came to apologies.”

“You guess?” Sloane was open for other reasons, none of which she spelt out to herself. They were most improper.

“They way I acted at the party-”

“You saved me the trouble of hiring entertainment,” Sloane cut her of.

“Ah, that. Yes.” A smile crept onto Sara’s face. “I meant sitting on your throne. That was uncalled for.”

“It was indeed.” Sloane caved and propped her right foot up on aforementioned throne.

“I-” Sara hesitated. “I just wanted to say thank you for not having me killed.”

“Maybe Kaetus didn’t understand the brief.” Sloane would not admit to anything.

“H wouldn’t dare oppose you. And he’d rectify the mistake,” Sara added after a short pause. “But here I am. Still breathing.”

“Don’t take that for granted,” Sloane threatened.

Unfortunately, Sara did not seem to take that seriously. She smiled and nodded. “If my normal breathing isn’t to your liking, I am sure there’s ways to adjust it to something more pleasing. You know where to find me.”

Sloane snorted. It was definitely disgust. She also watched the retreating back of Sara closely, making sure the obnoxious woman rally left. What an ass.

 

* * *

 

Pathfinder Ryder had her paws all over Kadara and Sloane did not like it. Her repeated association with Reyes did not sit well with Kadara’s leader either. The solution had been easy and obvious: create opportunities for Sara to work with the Outcasts instead. To her credit Ryder accepted. That goody two shoes would do anything if she thought it’d help her people. Whoever those fabled people were supposed to be. Kadara’s citizens belonged to her, Sloane.

The jobs gave Sara plenty of excuses to swing by and she chose to use each and every of them. The Pathfinder was a familiar sight in her throne room. It was disturbing and delightful. Sara still believed she could help by doing the right thing. She worked her pretty ass off trying to put everything right. It was cute.

Sloane wasn’t sure what would happen to the starry-eyes Pathfinder the day she found out that you could not save everybody and that life demanded cruel decisions. Some part of her hoped it never came to that. Another of those useless things she thought with the young woman around. Totally useless. Unworldly.

On the other hand, Sara became uncannily good at reading her mood. Sloane was not sure she approved. Being read meant the other did have an advantage. Not that Sara was difficult to understand. She wore her heart on her sleeve and was honest to a fault. It was a miracle she hadn’t gotten herself killed yet.

A miracle, Sloane was determined to unravel. That was one of the official reasons she joined the Pathfinder and Kaetus destroying the secret kett base. Another was that Sloane didn’t need nobody to do her dirty work. Unlike the Charlatan, she could and would do her killing herself.

When they arrived, Sara was about to start the shooting on her own. “Impatient, are we?” Sloane hoped her patronising tone would rile the young woman up enough to avoid questions as to why she was here. Yes, she did have answers, but a part of her doubted that Sara was buying into them.

“Sloane, I wasn’t expecting you.” Sara’s eyes wandered all over her body, taking in the added weapons. Among other things. This was not going in the right direction, even though it was not a direction Sloane minded, apart from being totally out of the question.

“She wouldn’t take no for an answer,” Kaetus spoke up giving her the cue.

“I’m not going to let someone else fight my battles. Especially an Initiative lapdog.” There, back to the vitriol. Perfect.

Sara straightened up in an attempt to look threatening. “You were happy enough to have this ‘lap dog’ track down information for you.”

“That’s what dogs do,” Sloane replied in her most condescending manner, mirroring the motion with much more success as she walked up to the other woman. She stopped an inch from Sara’s face. “Fetch.”

Sara didn’t even flinch. Keeping her head in place just an inch from hers, her lips curved up in a grin. “Woof.”

Their lips were almost touching.

“Enough!” Kaetus was trying to step between them. A bold move, but Sara complied, taking a step back. But she did wink at Sloane with a shameless grin. Sloane wondered if she suspected and if so what. Also, she did have an AI at hand to help. How much information could that relate based on her vital signs?

“You’re such a grump when you’re worried.” Sloane patted Kaetus shoulder. He, at least, was safe territory. And before they could argue any further, the kett realised they were not alone. Staying alive in a fire fight was a welcome distraction. It left no place for idle thoughts on anything.

The kett were not storming at them aimlessly. They were using the cover they had put up and made an advance difficult. In theory. In practice, Sara Ryder charged at them biotically, flattening everybody close by and then picked out the survivors methodically. With a shotgun.

Sloane almost forgot to shoot herself. It was indeed a miracle the Pathfinder was still alive. Admittedly, her companions had all hands full keeping her back free and taking out enemies shooting at Sara from a distance. They were completely used to her tactics and compensating its flaws.

Its many flaws. Sloane shook her head as Sara charged the next group of kett. It was quite a show. She did enjoy it. It didn’t change anything though. Because there was nothing to change. Sara Ryder was a pain, an annoying itch. Scratching was out of the question. For political reasons. Because she was Initiative. Because Sloane Kelly worked alone and there was no place in her life for – well anybody.

She took her annoyance out on the kett, they never had a chance. The fight was as short as it was uneven. Sloane checked herself, but there were not even bruises and only a little dirt on her knees from crouching behind a stack of crates.

Sara on the other hand, she returned from the back of the cave covered in blood, gore and dirt head to toe as well as a grin that could infect all of Heleus. For as long as it lasted, Sloane enjoyed being the person this human disaster returned to. She really hoped that she had wiped her own grin away in time. Though, probably not.

“You’re welcome,” Sara said, enthusiasm pouring from her like a heatwave.

“Let’s get rid off the bodies.” Sloane said it to Kaetus, certain that anything she said to Sara right now would lead way astray. The idiot looked delicious.

“If you think dead bodies are more fun that me, I cannot help you.” Sara shrugged, disappointment dimming her appearance. “I’ll leave you to it.”

Sloane let out a long breath when she was gone. That woman was testing her. She appreciated and under other circumstances this would be a great thing to work out. But no matter how appealing Sara Ryder was, she was still Initiative and could not be trusted. Even if Sloane wanted to, which, obviously, she did not. At all.

Also, Sloane had a planet to run, a port to run and a gang to keep in line. There was just no time for exhilarating affairs. Yeah. Not even an affair. Which was definitely all she had in mind when she looked at Sara. Extremely casual sex, no holding hands or any of the sappy stuff. Of course not. She was was Sloane Kelly, Queen of Kadara. She didn’t do sappy.

Yet. Sloane squashed her inner voice.

 

* * *

 

Sloane Kelly sat on her throne, fingers drumming on the armrest in scattered staccato. She had propped up one leg in foresight of Sara’s visit. The advantages of sending out invitations. Though Sara popping in unannounced was appreciated, even if it was a strain on her temper. One day she would tackle that woman and chance would decide if she killed her or fucked her senseless.

Thinking of the devil, Sara walked up to her, looking around the empty room. “Where is everybody?”

“I told them to get out of my sight,” Sloane replied tartly.

“Take it someone pissed you off.” Sara said, making it more of a statement than a question.

“The Charlatan used my own people to beat up Kaetus.” Sloane was still mad. “He’s alive. Barely.”

“The Charlatan’s using Kaetus to put you on edge.”

“I know that.” Sloane did not question why Sara would feel it necessary to point that out. The pathfinder thought she understood her. Let her. She would find out how wrong she was eventually. Sloane did not care to be understood. “I didn’t call you here for a pity party.”

“Why did you call me?” Sara shrugged with a little smile on her lips. “Not that I’m complaining.”

“The Charlatan left a note on Kaetus body,” Sloane explained. She needed to concentrate on the facts here and the future of Kadara that rested on her. Soft lips quirking up in a gentle curve were not helping. “He wants to ‘settle things’ between us. Meeting spot is in Draullir.”

“Could be a trap.” Stars crush that woman, there was actual concern in Sara’s voice. The last thing Sloane needed now.

“You think?” Sloane put the sarcasm on extra high. “I can’t trust my own people, but you-” she had to reign in her tongue before it could spill what Sara was in great detail. “You’re an outsider,” she finished finally. It sounded lame, even to herself.

But half of this was giving Sara a reason to be around that was actually making sense. The slip-up at the kett hideout was not to be repeated. Sloane pushed away the image of Sara cutting through kett with a grin on her face and gore on her hands.

“And you’ve proven reasonable before.” there, she said it. Admitted right to Sara’s face that she didn’t consider her a completely lost cause.

Naturally, Sara had to take that and run further with it than warranted. “I’ll watch your back.” She smiled openly now. It felt like a challenge.

Sloane didn’t raise to the bait. It would not end well and probably take a while, too. She kept her eyes firmly on Sara’s face. “Kadara’s fate will be decided at this meeting. I was hoping it wouldn’t come to this but hey – shit happens, right? Meet me at the location, I’ll go ahead.”

“Hell you will.” Sara blocked her way. “If that is a trap I won’t let you go near that on your own.”

Sloane did not back away.

“Oh.” Sara’s smile turned sheepish. You didn’t mean to go alone. Right. Right.” She stepped aside. “Never mind me.”

Sloane walked past her with a snort and pretended not to hear, when Sara told her to be careful. Stupid Pathfinder.

 

* * *

 

Sara arrived at the meeting point in Draullir as fast as Sloane had allowed. The woman looked driven, it was a good look on her. “Took your sweet time,” she teased anyway.

“Couldn’t find my bullet-proof vest,” Sara replied. “Don’t want to get caught by stray fire.”

It was cute, considering Ryder was covered in armour from head to to. Sloane snorted. “Let’s get this over with.”

Having Sara at her back felt good. When it turned out that Reyes was actually the Charlatan, Sloane winced inwardly. Ryder had had her own dealings with Reyes. She didn’t seem to be too surprised either. Maybe bringing her as backup had been a mistake. Time would tell and Sara was not the only backup either. Sloane wasn’t that stupid.

The suggestion of a duel was even more surprising. But both sides viewed Ryder as impartial enough to act as witness and arbiter. She looked worried, though. Sloane didn’t blame her. It was a ridiculous idea. But it would end the conflict swiftly and immediately. She didn’t doubt that she could outdraw Reyes. He worked with his head more than with his own hands.

They began to circle each other. Sloane concentrated on Reyes, the position of his hands, the direction his eyes darted. To Sara, of course to Sara. Sloane didn’t follow suit. She had a duel to win.

Suddenly Sara lunged at her, throwing her to the ground shouting something. Then the shooting started. Sloane was glad she had not come alone, because it sounded as if the Charlatan hadn’t either. Also, holding Sara down, and incidentally close, to protect her from stay bullets was totally sensible. Unlike Sara who struggled to join the fray.

“Do you want to die?” Sloane hissed into her ear.

“Perhaps,” Sara replied.

“Then go ahead and do something stupid.” Sloane pushed her away a little.

But Sara had different plans. She propped herself up, face only an inch from Sloane’s and grinned. “Oh, I will.” Then she leant forward, pressing her chuckle against her lips.

Fuck that woman. Sloane decided that she was definitely on her to do list. But that was for later. She would not take this lying down. Her hand came up around Sara’s head, pulling her close. Sloane ended that laughter with a kiss that sucked the air out of Sara who docilely collapsed on top of her. Not that is stopped either of them.

They ignored the polite coughs and even the first gentle boot into the ribs. It took time to ease out of the hungry exchange. Sara’s eyes glowed from inside, trapping Sloane on the ground as effectively as any chains. But she had a planet to run.

Sloane put a hand against Sara’s face. “Later.”

“Later.” Sara grinned, if a little unhappy and took the chance to suck at Sloane’s thumb. “You know where to find me,” she added, when Sloane removed that item of amusement.

They got up. There were dead people scattered about. None of them looked like Reyes. A suspicion her men confirmed. But other than that is were more Collective dead than Outcast and she was not hurt. Not badly. Sloane rubbed her back where she had landed on a rock when Sara had tackled her.

Had she just told the Pathfinder they’d get it on later? Sloane glanced at Sara who winked and pretended to go on with business as usual. So she had. Well, good. The fight against that had been long, exhausting and actually the only one Sloane was ready to lose. She smiled tightly, remembering the press of Sara’s lips against hers, the taste of unbridled desire. Yeah, good for both of them.


End file.
